User talk:Tollerach
Hi there, I'm have canceled my membership to RS, because of concerns relating to SoF. Since then I've been playing RS less and less, which also means I'm not on this wiki as much. I will still try to stop by from time to time, and I'm always happy to help out, but you may get a quicker response from a more active admin. I hope you enjoy the wiki and find it a helpful guide to RSC. Cheers, Tollerach (talk) 23:58, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Click Here to leave me a message __TOC__ Hi there! Spring Meeting Tollerach, the spring meeting has been postponed, we are discussing when to actually have it, because many people were not able to come. Sirnot 03:03, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :Why is it postponed? From Tollerach's comment it is evident people actually came. Just because a few people couldn't make it, doesn't postpone it. There's alwasy the next one. -- 03:52, April 25, 2010 (UTC) We had to postpone it, Rsa. It was not just a few people that did not come, it was almost the whole community. We will be sure it make it in the beginning of May, the perfect time for a spring meeting. We will still do the same events, but it will be more organized, alot more people, and it will be documented in film and pictures. ITS TODAY! Its today, the Spring Meeting Event. Remember its at 19:00 GMT Time (you can check on he offical GMT site what your time is converted to that), it is at RSC (on Varrock Square). Remember to bring some items to drop for the drop party, and be ready for the race and woodcutting contest! Good Luck and Hope Your Coming! You didn't miss it! We had to postpone the meeting again because of nobody came and feuds with Rsa. We need to choose a date when everbody is going to be on this wiki and when everbody is able to go. :) Sirnot 04:40, May 2, 2010 (UTC) MG topic draft Hello, I will try to be brief. The wiki has been around for a year, so I think it might be a good idea to see how many active users are on the site. I would put up a link to a page on the SiteNotice, active wikians would post their signatures on the page. The page would be up for two weeks, after which the signatures would be counted. This is my two cents, tell me what you think. Jack Category:Unused Hey Tollerach! What's Category:Unused for? Does it just list all of the obsolete categories? Should they be deleted? -- 22:25, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, no problem. And nice job with the categories! Good luck with your task, it's pretty big. -- 22:47, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::No, thanks for all of your help, it was a pretty big job :) I'll delete it now. Thanks again. 21:27, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article Hey Tollerach! Just to let you know, RuneScape Classic:Featured article is the same as thing as RSC:FEATURE. 23:07, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Unused Files Hey Tollerach, I just want to say that even if an image is currently unused, it shouldn't be deleted. It will be used when the article is made. Even if they are GIFs or JPGs, they are the best we have so far of those, and the article about it might be created soon. If a PNG version of them is uploaded however, then they may be deleted. -- 01:17, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Template:Equipment Hey Tollerach! Just so you know, we have navboxes. They're not so good though, and I don't think we can use the RS wiki's format for them. Just telling you so you know that we have them. 23:23, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Plus, I think I finally get the .pgn thing lol :P NPCs or NPC's Hey, I gave away my linguistics textbook the other day after my last exam, but I can say with complete certainty that even in abbreviations, use of an apostrophe as such would be highly irregular. Abbreviation doesn't change the fact that the subject is a noun phrase, and an apostrophe would thus denote possession, which it isn't used for in the title given ("Look at that NPC's outfit/Look at those NPCs' outfits", for example, would be acceptable usages of an apostrophe in NPCs). Using NPC's for a plural subject form would still be a case of Grocer's apostrophe, abbreviation or not. THE iNick 16:20, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey Tollerach, thanks for all of your help so far. Can you please tell me what constitutes a "stub" article? I'm curious as to what that means. Thanks! Re:Admin Sure, I'll be glad to give you admin. You do a lot of maintenance work around here, these can only make such work easier to do. Thanks for helping out! 12:04, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Green Dragons I can see a page for this monster, but it's location is unknown. Do Green Dragons (other than Elvarg) even exist in classic? --Jlun2 05:38, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Poisonable NPCs Why do monster pages like King Black Dragon say that it's poisonable? I thought npc's couldn't get poisoned? --Jlun2 23:48, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Re:Templates lol oh, I couldn't find that for some reason. Thanks! 18:00, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey No problem! Nice getting-images-and-uploading-them work. 13:27, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Bearded Lady Hi! I was wondering, is this normal? http://i762.photobucket.com/albums/xx262/jlun2/BeardedLady.png I disconnected while trying to change my shirt color, so I panicked and began to click all over the place. Now this happened. --Jlun2 14:07, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, thanks for the response! I guess I'll keep it like that just for fun. lol --Jlun2 18:53, August 20, 2010 (UTC) New Featured Article and Image The Featured Article and Image seem to be a bit too old, staying on the front page for a long time. Should we change it? Sirnot 18:53, August 22, 2010 (UTC) NPC's with Same Names Hello! Before my membership ends, I just wanted to take pictures of NPC's. Unfortunately, there seem to be several NPC's with the same name but different looks(Darkwizards, Warriors, Man, Guard, etc). Should I take them all? will one be enough? Or should all of the different "versions" be in the same pic? --Jlun2 03:41, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Images Thanks. 08:06, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Make a "Request for Admin" Page I've been thinking about this for a long time, should we make a page which editors could apply to be a Admin? Simple question, whats you opinions? Sirnot 22:58, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Sitenotice? I can't seem to edit the sitenotice as all the coding makes me confused. So Tollerach, can you show on the sitenotice, about the forum that will have all the usernames of which wikians will like to come to RSCW events. Thanks. User Isaacganz Talk 02:42, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for helping! Hi! Thanks for replying so quickly. I don't suppose you might be able to edit it? I think there's a problem with my computer, even if I write it in the correct template nothing happens. ~E Vamdalism!!! Tollerach, this user 86.11.107.2 as made vamdalism on a few of pages. User Isaacganz Talk 22:30, October 20, 2010 (UTC) As of now, I reverted the vamdalism. P.S. I don't really know how to report vamdalism.User Isaacganz Talk 22:45, October 20, 2010 (UTC) New logo What about this logo? Just change the background of it if u want, or i can do it. I luv that thing you've made under, like it's at rsc! Won't be able to do much this week, many tests. Blogs Would be great to use blogs indeed. Giving something free ;( Hi, Tollerach. I know this is not Runescape related but, if you know someone who needs Anti-Virus, Anti-Spyware, or a computer fix up, contact me on my talk page. I'll be giving my last Activation key for free the reasons up there. I got bored, waiting to give something like this; so if you know someone who needs something like that, contact me. Thanks. User Isaacganz Talk 00:33, November 18, 2010 (UTC) help with IRC Hey, Tollerach I need some help with the IRC open Link. I created webchat : I just don't know how to connect it just like the RSW link here. http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/IRC I was trying to make it look like that, but all it says "loading please wait ...". As you see here http://runescapeclassic.wikia.com/wiki/RuneScape_Classic:IRC_Channel So I need some help. Thanks. User Isaacganz Talk 23:46, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, Tollerach it seems to be working all right. User Isaacganz Talk 00:27, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Yes We should :) RE: Images Keep them, im converting my original Monaco theme I made into Oasis, along Monobook if we ever move. :) -- 07:10, December 8, 2010 (UTC) RE:AWB Well, ive started doing a little bit of AWB work with User:PurpleElephantBot. Just a few category changes for images but its hard :/ You guys are very good at properly categorizing your images, probably from when they're first uploaded. I think its because you don't have as many vandals and most of the main contributors are experienced... Every now and then ill do some (Super LAZY). If you can make lists of what pages/images you need moved/edited/whatever i can just feed it directly into the AWB program and adjust the settings to do it semi-automatically. Sorry i cant be of much help :/ - 14:18, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :A few pointers as to how you categorize certain things would be helpful too. E.g. Is this supposed to be in Category:Maps or Category:Location images or Category:Quest images or even all three? - 14:24, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Just 3 things. # Im extremely lazy when it comes to editing. My RS wiki edit count tells me i edit at like 1 per day >_> Please don't expect much because i can't deliver... # Im not very good with AWB. I can do basic tasks but for more complicated stuff ill need to get some RS wikians to give me a hand. # Could you please explain in a bit more detail what i need to do for #3, 4 and 5? And 8 too if you think its a repetitive enough task. 3, 4 and 5 seem very AWB-able - 16:48, December 16, 2010 (UTC) NPC Levels Good News!! I believe I have all the levels of the monters in RSC! I'm going to add them to their pages now, so you can update the Bestiary. --Jlun2 01:11, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :Bad News! Some NPC's have different names than this wiki, so I used logic and changed them accordingly. --Jlun2 01:29, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Great news! I'm done! I'm positive the levels are correct, unless of course, my eyes are decieving me. Good luck sorting them and have a happy New Year! --Jlun2 02:11, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Where did you get the enemy info for the Bestiary? Some NPC's names were incorrect, others are missing, while finally, some don't exist. If you want, I can compile a new list of Attackable NPC's for you based on their levels. =) --Jlun2 04:23, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::Done! I'd also sorted them out based on their Combat Levels!What do you think? --Jlun2 15:50, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Spell Description Should the descriptions for each spell be added into the spell infobox? Also, Happy (belated) New Year! --Jlun2 16:29, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Poll Hey there, not to step on anybody's toes or anything but, I have changed the Main Poll from being over 31 days old. Imdill3 06:11, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds good man, I will also keep my eye on the Suggesting of Movement page, as my main wiki (Habbo.wikia.com) is having the same issues and are on the edge of moving. :/ Imdill3 22:13, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Back Hey Tollerach! Glad to see you again! Welcome back! 22:07, July 19, 2011 (UTC) RSC:Varrock Library Hey Tollerach, I was wondering if I could help you with things needed from Project:Varrock Library? 15:01, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Back Hey im new to this wiki, but have been contributing a lot recently due to the opening of the rs classic. I'm here to say I'll help you with anything! Achievements Hey Tollerach, I have a question for you: Do you think enabling achievements here is a good idea? When we did it at the RS wiki there were a lot more pointless edits. Some were so blatantly making edits just for points that it was embarrassing. But I'm hoping it could make more people want to edit and might keep people interested long term, what do you think? 19:14, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :I've just enabled it. Hopefully it'll help editing here :) Thanks! 02:25, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Il be looking forward to working with you too Crygypt79 22:21, February 11, 2012 (UTC) isnt the low alch value 0.666 of the high alch value?Dragonsq 03:21, May 22, 2012 (UTC) hi this is raver10155 i see that u have bin taking the pictures i put on 4 the wiki and putting them in the propper spot how can i do that so u dont hafta fix what i do is the low alch value the same as the shop price or no?Dragonsq 19:17, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Your Name You name remind me of Trollarch, any relation? Halonerd101† 23:48, January 5, 2013 (UTC)